legend of Angel: BEN Beats
by Gold of Termina
Summary: Link has to face BEN and he lands in the Angel Beats world. Can the people from the battlefront help him.


__**This is my first crossover fic and it's between "Angel Beats, Legend of Zelda and the BEN Drowned Creepypasta". So I hope you like. By the way if I don't get at least 3 reviews for The Hero and the Shadow I won't continue it. Please guys. I'll also be taking ideas for future chapters. I'm sorta running out of ideas for it. PM or put it in your reviews if you have one for me. I check my PM's every day so I probably won't take too long to ideas from you that way. But anyways onto the fic!**

**BEN **

**Budder Goddesses**

**Backstory**

___**Once upon a time long ago there was a hero who after his journey across time left the land that made him a hero, in search of a beloved friend. One who left his side after his quest was done. With his trusty steed, he went off in search of this friend. He found a new land in danger. He emerged from a tower and found a town that was about to be destroyed. He once again traversed time in order save this new world. He then faced his own inner demons after defeating the great evil. This demon was the corrupted soul of a young boy who drowned long ago. This demon was simply known as BEN. The hero was defeated and BEN told him that even in death, the hero could not escape the demon. When the hero woke he was near what appeared to be a large schoolhouse.**_

_**Link**_

When I woke up all I remembered was my name, my items, and Termina. Then it hit all hit me at once, like Ganon's dark magic. I had lost to BEN, the spiritual embodiment of the Elegy of Emptiness statue from my human form. I was scared to find out what he would do to Termina. Again I remembered BEN had said that even in death I couldn't escape him. So I wondered "Is this where the Hylians come when they die?" I looked around and saw a girl with neon pink hair, and a strange looking outfit. She was looking through some sort of telescope connected to a covered crossbow. I get up, the slight clank of my sword and shield resonating slightly in the quiet courtyard. Luckily the girl was so focused she didn't hear it. I brought out my Picto Box in order to see what she was looking at. I saw another girl with white hair. I tapped the pink haired girl on the shoulder and she startled me a bit when I saw the size of weapon she was carrying. "Hi I'm Link. What's your name?" She was surprised to see how young and trusting I was. She replied "I'm Yuri, leader of the newly re-founded Battlefront." I say "Alright I have two questions. What do you mean by newly re-founded, and who are you fighting?" To this she replies a while ago the members of the Battlefront moved on disbanding it, but now strangely enough we're all back here like something called us. So since we're all here we got the old team together. As for your second question we're fighting a weird statue thing that sort of looks like you. Only more ... deformed." "BEN!" I thought. BEN followed me here. I have to beat him. Soon.

"I know what that thing is." Being sure to spit out the word "thing" as if was poison. "Then what is it?" "It's a de-"I started then suddenly we heard gunshots and yells. We run over there and I see a bunch of people about my age attacking something in the shadows. Most of them were shooting but two of them had melee weapons. I saw two swords and an axe. Yuri joins them and asks a blue haired guy what's going on. I didn't hear what he said but I could tell she didn't like what she heard. She came over and told me they were attacked by the statue and it took down some NPC's. So I prepared my light arrows and just before I released it I told them "I don't you and you don't know me, but I do know how to stop this enemy. When I release this arrow, start shooting it will be vulnerable for a short amount of time!" Then I released the arrow and began shooting ice, fire, light, and my newly found budder arrows. _(I call gold, budder for a reason you can ask me yourself.) _BEN then came out of the darkness and said "**Looks like you have found some friends, hero! But in the end you shall meet with a terrible fate, won't you?" **then I heard the Happy Mask Salesman and Ganon laugh at the same time and the song of healing playing backwards, as BEN disappeared. Then a kid with orange hair says "What did he mean 'hero'? Also what is that thing?"

"BEN." I say in an almost inaudible voice. "What?" the orange haired boy asks again. "Its name is BEN and it's a demon based off of myself. He's better at everything I can do than me, and I'm the only reason it's not a real person. It's going to continue until I have the power of the Gods on my side again. I need to find my golden Triforce and Fierce Deity Mask to beat him. Have you seen a mask that looks like me with white eyes and war paint? Or a golden triangle? "Yeah I found both of them. I'll show you where." Says a younger pink haired girl. "Thanks uhhh." "Yui!" "Thanks Yui, lead the way!" She leads me to a small pond and washed up on shore surly enough there was the Fierce Deity Mask and Triforce of courage. Then I hear a female voice say **"Young Hylian wear this mask and you shall have the power of the lost Deity. Wield this for the courage to overcome any obstacle. I Din, I Nayru, and I Farore grant you the true force to aid you beating this demon. Let your friends help you. You shall prevail!" **We need to get back to the others. Soon to, the final battle is upon us. When we get back BEN is fighting with the Battlefront and I yell out "BEN FOR TOO LONG YOU HAVE TORMENTED THESE PEOPLE! YOU SHALL DIE TODAY AND RETURN TO THE FIREY PITS OF HELL! In a voice that wasn't my own. I put on the Fierce Deity Mask and I shone with a budder light. My tunic was the color of budder; my sword had the hilt of the master sword with a helixed budder and holy steel blade. I was the ultimate power, The Budder Deity. "YURI TAKE THE OTHERS TO THE SAFEST PLACE HERE!" BEN broke his pedestal and grew twice my size. (So about 14 feet tall) BEN said "**TODAY IS THE DAY I RETURN TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING AND WREAK HAVOK UPON HYRULE AND TERMINA!" **To this I respond "YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME THIS TIME! MY FRIENDS IN HYRULE AND TERMINA ARE CHEERING ME ON! I CANNOT, NO I SHALL NOT LOSE! BEN wielding a dark version of my sword, we fought. We fought for hours on end neither tiring, neither yielding. Until finally I knocked BEN down and delivered the final blow. I collapsed and disappeared. When I awoke I was in my old home in Kokiri Forest. On my old table is a ring with a note attached. The note read, "Dear hero, we have sent you back to your home as you have fulfilled your destiny. This ring indicates you have defeated the three great evils BEN, Ganon, and Majora. Your friends from the battlefront have been sent home as well. We hope you find this ring useful. Signed, Din Farore, and Nayru.

**So I hope you liked this oneshot and I hope you like my other stories as well. No hate comments please. **


End file.
